


Shiner

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [29]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Killer gets home from a long shift and just wants to be held.





	Shiner

**** Anomaly yelps when Killer flops on top of him, startled out of the half-asleep haze he’d managed to drift into.  “You need a shower, you’re getting glitter all over my bed,” his boyfriend huffs, but there’s no real annoyance there, only exhaustion, so Anomaly can mostly forgive him for dropping on him.

“Long night?” Anomaly murmurs, turning his head to kiss his temple as he holds Killer close, curling around him.  He brushes his fingers through lavender curls, smiling as his boyfriend buries his face in his chest.  “ _ Udesii _ , Kil’ika.”

“Very long… twenty-four hours, I think?  It was a  _ very _ long shift.”  He curls up tighter against Anomaly’s chest, snuggling close.  

“Hey, look at me.”   Anomaly frowns when Killer just buries his face in his shoulder.  “Killer?”  Gently, he tilts his boyfriend’s face up to catch the light, and hisses at the dark bruise on his cheek, little bandages covering a cut in the middle.

Killer huffs again, lips set in a pout that Anomaly is trying very hard not to think of as  _ cute _ .  “One of my patients wasn’t happy with his treatment.”  

“That’s gonna leave a nice shiner,” the look his boyfriend gives him makes Anomaly smile a little, despite the worry he can’t help, “Want me to kiss it better?”  He does try not to think about the what-ifs, but sometimes he’s forcibly reminded that Killer’s job is far from hazard-free.

He just pouts again, adding the puppy eyes that he’s such a sucker for.  “ _ Yes _ .”  Anomaly obligingly kisses his cheek, feather light, and Killer smiles.  “Thank you.”  It’s the last thing he says before slumping with his head on Anomaly’s shoulder, his breaths slowing as he falls sound asleep.  Anomaly smiles and turns out the bedside lamp, holding his boyfriend close as he drifts off as well.


End file.
